


Staying (almost) Home for Christmas

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cancelled Flight, Christmas Time, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Carlos can't fly home to visit his family because of a snowstorm. Luckily he has a teammate who is willing to take him in over Christmas.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Staying (almost) Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneekristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy :)

Carlos cursed his luck when he looked at the board that showed the flights. In big fat letters there stood the word he had dreaded since arriving at the airport: Cancelled. Carlos sighed. It was all because of that cursed snowstorm which already had made it difficult to drive to the airport in first place. But Carlos still had had the hope that there would be a flight to Barcelona. Well, now he was stuck here in London without any hope of arriving in time to see his family. The Spaniard sighed again. What should he do now? He couldn't just spend Christmas here at the airport, could he? That would be a fabulous Christmas. Not! Carlos took out his phone. He should at least call his family that he could not make it.

After he finished the call with his mum, he put his phone away again and leaned back in his seat. He was pondering what he should do now. Of course he could always book a room in a hotel. But he would be all alone for Christmas. And that was something Carlos dreaded. Christmas time was family time not a being-all-alone time. But before Carlos could make a decision his phone suddenly rang. Carlos first thought it was his mum who wanted to tell him something she forgot but when he checked the caller ID he was surprised when he saw the name of his teammate.

Lando.

Carlos quickly picked up his phone.  
"Pequeño!" He said a bit more enthusiastic than he had been a moment before. He really liked his younger teammate, maybe even a bit more than he should. But... wait, it was not the time for this. Carlos shook his head and focussed on Lando's babbling.  
"... don't know if your plane made it. Where are you right now? Still at the airport?"  
"Yes, I'm still at the airport." Carlos confirmed. "My flight was cancelled so I'm stuck here. I was just thinking of getting a hotel room."  
"That's bullcrap!" Lando said determined. "You are staying with us, you're not spending Christmas on your own. Definitely not! Get a cab and get over here!" Carlos blinked in disbelief.  
"And what about your parents? You said you were visiting them for Christmas." The Spaniard heard a light chuckle.  
"I am." Lando confirmed. "But you are more than welcome to stay with us. Even my mum said so." Carlos was a bit flabbergasted. After all Christmas was normally family time. And of course he knew Lando's parents but he didn't know them THAT well. So to say he was surprised about the offer was no ... well, it was no surprise. Pun not intended.  
"Well, what do you say? Are you coming?" Lando's voice was heard out of the speaker and Carlos quickly pulled himself together.  
"Er... yes, I'm coming. Could you just tell me your address?" The Spaniard asked.  
"I'll text you." Was the reply before Land hung up. Mere seconds later Carlos' phone buzzed and signalled a new message. Quickly Carlos opened and read it before he took his luggage and searched for a taxi. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad at all.

***

Lando was meanwhile pacing in his parents living room watched by his mother who looked at her son in amusement.  
"Why so nervous, Lando? After all it was your idea to invite your teammate." Lando shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yes, but what if he don't like spending Christmas with me. What if he finds it boring? Perhaps he just said yes because he didn't want to be all alone for Christmas?" Cisca chuckled at her son's antics.  
"Relax, Lando." She told him. "I'm sure that Carlos will be fine here. After all that you told me about him, he will not find being here boring at all." Lando still wasn't quite sure but he knew better than to argue with his mum. He couldn't win such an argument. So he said nothing but deep inside he hoped that Carlos would like spending Christmas with him.

Half an hour later the doorbell of the Norris household rang and although Lando tried to be at the door first, Cisca beat him to it. Lando watched in mild horror how his mother ushered Carlos inside.  
"Welcome, Carlos!" Cisca said. "Lando told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to have you staying with us over Christmas. Though I'm sorry that your flight got cancelled."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Norris!" Carlos said politely. But Cisca interrupted him immediately.  
"Not Mrs. Norris, please. Call me Cisca."  
"Thank you, Cisca." Carlos said with a smile.  
"No worries." Lando's mum answered. "We prepared the spare bedroom for you, it's next to Lando's old room. I hope you'll like it."  
"I'm sure it will be fine, Mrs ... I mean Cisca." Carlos told her. Lando's mum nodded and then turned to her son who was still standing in the doorframe to the living room unsure what to do.  
"Lando, would you please help Carlos with his luggage? Then you can show him the house until dinner is ready. Carlos, please make yourself at home." With that Cisca turned away and left for the kitchen leaving behind two drivers who were looking at each other a bit awkwardly.  
"Well." Lando finally said. "Let's go see your room then." With that he took one of Carlos' bags and went upstairs to the guest room. Carlos followed suit.  
Carlos' room was nice although it was "just" the spare room. After placing his bags on the floor Lando showed his teammate his parents’ house and now they were sitting in the dining room eating the delicious food Cisca had made for them. The conversation was flowing easily and Carlos related more and more. Of course it wasn't home but it certainly felt that way. And so - when he went to bed that night - Carlos felt at ease.

***

But still there was the topic of Carlos' feelings for his younger teammate. He still was unsure if he should just tell Lando or if he should stay quiet. But in the last few days he had already spent here Carlos had made an interesting discovery: Every time when Lando thought that nobody was looking his eyes were focussed on Carlos. It was almost like Lando was observing his teammate but with a certain sparkle in his eyes. Though intense it was also a lovingly gaze and Carlos felt more and more sure about his decision to just tell Lando. And on Christmas morning Carlos knew that it was the right time.

Carefully he knocked on Lando's door. It took a moment before the younger one opened, his eyes still heavy with sleep. But when he saw Carlos standing in front of him Sandor, eyes widened suddenly.  
"Carlos, what are you doing here?" Lando asked and Carlos smiled a little sheepishly.  
"Can I come in?" The Spaniard asked in return. Lando nodded and opened the door for him. Carlos stepped into Lando's room and turned to face the younger one.  
"So, in the last few days ... well, I've seen you looking at me quite often.” Carlos began and cursed himself immediately when he noticed that Lando stiffened.  
"No, no!" He added quickly. "There's nothing wrong with that ... I just ... well, I'm actually doing the same." He confessed. "Lando, I... I really like you. Not just as a teammate or as a friend but something more. And I just hope that I didn't misinterpret your signs because I don't want to..." But he was interrupted in his rambling by warm and soft lips that were pressing against his own. Carlos let out a surprised noise but he soon found himself kissing back. When they separated Lando's grin spread over his whole face.  
"I was hoping for this to happen for a while now." He admitted. .. And now it finally happened." Carlos smiled at the young Brit.  
"Well, then let's repeat it, shall we?" And with this he pressed his lips against Lando's once again.


End file.
